Flashback
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: If Roxas were ever given the opportunity to go back and change something about his life, he would have made damn sure Cloud was making enough money to support him and Sora. Then he wouldn't have been adopted. Then he would have never met that man.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I am not making any profit from writing this story.

**Author's Note:** Not the update you guys are looking for, I know. But I was kind of looking through my old stuff and debating whether to put up this story or not. After being convince by another author and a lot of debating, I finally decided to give it a shot. I warn you, this is a really old story, like close to five or six years old now, so my writing style is probably just messed up. I did look it over and try and fix up the obvious grammatical errors, but I'm not perfect, so I apologize if something jumps out at you that might be wrong. I'm probably overwhelming-or...just whelming you guys now with these sudden random stories, but since this one has been worked on and is on my AFF account, I can guarantee it'll be updated when I say it will be. 10 chapters and running on this sucker.

**Warnings:** None right now, but this will contain some very dark stuff such as rape and torture, so if that bothers you at all, I don't recommend reading past chapter 3 which is where the more heavy stuff will start. For now, I'm rating it T just for the heck of it.

Now that that's all out of the way, continue on at your own discretion. ^^

* * *

><p>Roxas didn't like the looks of the man who came a week after he was put into foster care. He was tall and skinny, had long silver hair that fell down to about the middle of his back and deep aqua eyes that seemed to follow his every movement, giving Roxas the impression of some kind of child molester. And in a way, he kind of reminded him of his brother Sora's boyfriend Riku, but a lot more creepy.<p>

The man turned and when he spotted Roxas his thin lips turned up into a smile that made Roxas shiver. "Yes, he'll do quite nicely." He said to the woman in charge. She nodded and they walked off to take care of the paper work. Roxas stood where he was, the bad feeling he had before he was taken away from his brothers, increased, making him feel sick. There was no way Roxas was going with that man. He refused to. Tearing his frightened gaze away from the closed door of the keeper's office, Roxas bolted for the stairs and ran into one of the boys rooms at the end of the hall. There were five rooms altogether, all on the left side of the hallway. The girls' rooms were on the right, each room big enough to hold 12 beds.

Roxas walked in the room and ran over to his bed, kneeling down and pulling his two duffel bags out from underneath it. He had to get out of here. Grunting a little, he shifted the straps of both duffel bags on his shoulders and walked over to the window. The view was dull, looking out across the street at a bunch of small shops and a few houses. He looked down, estimating how high up he was and worked it out to be close to a dizzying fifteen-foot drop. He squirmed and looked away, his stomach doing flip-flops. So much for making a fast get away out the window, it was guaranteed death if he tried jumping.

There had to be another way…

Biting his lip and shifting the duffel bags once more, Roxas decided he was going to have to try sneaking right out through the main door downstairs. But he only got as far as the hallway when he heard voices coming from the stairwell.

"He's very well mannered, and quite shy." The keeper was saying, "But a phone call to his brothers every night should be ok."

"Of course, Mrs. Peters, I wouldn't have it any other way. The boy has access to phone and internet whenever he wishes."

"Unless he misbehaves, you mean."

"Yes, I was just getting to that. I plan to discipline him through taking away those privileges and more."

"More?"

"Yes. For instance, he joins a club. He will not be going to those meetings or I will make him drop out if it interferes with his grades or attitude."

Roxas swallowed and slipped back into the boys' room. He either faced them or jumped out the window. Shutting his eyes he pictured the distance from window to ground and felt dizzy. Turning around he sat down on the closest bed and let his head hang between his legs until he no longer felt so dizzy.

Jumping out of the window was definitely out of the question.

"Roxas?"

He jumped at the sound of Mrs. Peters' voice and slowly looked up to see her and the silver haired man standing in the doorway.

"Y-yeah?" He felt sick.

"Hi sweetie, Sephiroth would like to adopt you." She walked over and brushed some blond hair out of Roxas' eyes. "Oh, you're all ready?"

"Uhh…"

"I told you he was a good boy." Mrs. Peters said, looking at Septhiroth. He just nodded. "Well, I guess this is where I say I'm gonna miss you and hope for the best." She told Roxas, pulling him into a hug, and kissing his head. "And before you know it, you'll be back with your brothers."

Roxas swallowed, and blinked back tears. "M-Mrs. Peters?"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"C-can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

The woman looked surprised, but nodded. "Of course, honey." She looked over at Sephiroth. "Could you go wait downstairs please?"

"As you wish," Sephiroth replied, walking out and heading for the stairs.

Roxas waited until he could no longer hear the man's footsteps before he spoke. "I-I can't go with him, I can't. Please, Mrs. Peters, please don't make me go!"

Now she was really surprised, "Roxas, what on earth-?"

"I've got a bad feeling, Mrs. Peters. He looks creepy, and I …I have a feeling there's something more to him. I don't want to go with him…"

Mrs. Peters chuckled softly. "Darling, are you sure it's just not a fear that you won't be going back to your brothers, because if it is—"

"If I go with him, I know I won't." Roxas said quietly, tears sliding down his cheeks. "My brother Sora always told me I've had a great judge of people and—"

"Look Roxas, you go with him and see how it goes and if you aren't feeling any more comfortable after a week, give us call and we'll find someone else, to put it in your terms 'isn't creepy'."

Roxas blushed and looked at his feet. She was mocking him. He should have known not to say anything because now he had no choice but to go. Sighing, he slowly rose to his feet and wiped his eyes. "Ok…I'll try it. But one week, you have to promise."

"One week, Roxy, you have my word."

She got to her feet, and took one of his duffel bags. "Now, we better get you down there, I imagine Sephiroth is waiting to leave."

He gave her a forced smile and took a deep breath, following her out the door and down the hall. With each step he took, he was reminded that there were only so many left before they joined the creepy looking man in the main hall, then Roxas was on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not make any profit writing this story.

**Author's Note:** It really makes a difference to have chapters pre-written and ready to go. But even though they're pre-written, I went back and cleaned them up a lot, made some things more descriptive, fixed a few obvious grammar mistakes, etc. After all, this sucker is old. So while I work on other stuff, here's this chapter to keep everyone preoccupied. Just another 8 to go. ^^

Before I shut up and let you guys read I want to go through the usual round of giving thanks where its due. To all of my reviewers and supporters of all my stories. You guys rock so much. Seriously. I don't think I'd have the confidence to put as many stories as I have, up. A big bag of Skittles for each and every one of you. ^^

**Warnings: **Nothing yet, except for some barely noticable implied rape.

* * *

><p>The drive to Sephiroth's house was quiet and it only made Roxas even more nervous of the man than he had already been. He figured any other person would have at least attempted to start a conversation with the kid they just adopted, but not Sephiroth. He kept his unnatural green eyes focused on the road, driving at a steady pace. It bothered Roxas. He didn't like the silence, but he sat through it anyways. It was the most uncomfortable situation ever and he found himself wishing he were anywhere else but in a car with a man he didn't even know.<p>

Spehiroth pulled into his driveway fifteen minutes later, parking the car a few feet away from the most gorgeous house Roxas had ever seen. It was made of red bricks and painted white around the door and windows and porch as well. There were three floors and on the second and third floor two rooms opened up onto a balcony. There were a few shrubs and purple flowers growing in the front yard, and a tree towered over the house, its branches reaching toward the grey roof. The yard was well kept, just as green as the plants and trees. If he hadn't been so uncomfortable around Sephiroth, Roxas would have had no problem staying here. He slipped out of the car, slowly looking around and taking in more of his surroundings. The houses next door were big as well, but not quite as majestic as Sephiroth's. The soft twittering of birds filled Roxas' ears and calmed him down. He even managed a small smile. Maybe he was wrong thinking Sephiroth wasn't a nice person, it must have just been his looks after all. Roxas shut his eyes and took a deep breath, the sweet smell of the flowers and crisp clean air flooding his senses. Everything was so pretty and clean out here.

A hand came down on his shoulder and Roxas jumped, biting back a scream. He whirled around, eyes wide as he stared into the poisonous green of Sephiroth's.

"Calm down, boy. You're rather jumpy, aren't you?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Roxas mumbled, feeling uncomfortable again. Sephiroth was too calm for his liking. The way he spoke…it was too quiet and calculating.

Roxas turned back to the car and dragged out his duffel bags. Sephiroth offered to take one, and deciding maybe all he had to do was give him a chance, Roxas allowed him. When they reached the front door, Sephiroth pulled out a key and unlocked the door before stepping aside.

"After you," He spoke in that calm tone made Roxas's skin crawl and made him want to get out of his presence altogether.

"T-thanks…" Roxas took a deep breath, feeling anxious until he stepped inside. He was just as amazed with the interior as he was with the exterior of the house. The mansion foyer had polished wooden floors and beige walls. Hanging from a high ceiling, was a small chandelier, holding five candles, but it was merely for decoration. Sephiroth never lit them. In the middle of the hall was a small fountain of about three feet tall. It was made of white marble and had a sculpture of a dolphin riding the waves beneath its tail. Water spouted out from its mouth and poured into the deep bowl part of the fountain below it.

"Woah…"

Roxas took a few steps forward and walked over to the fountain, gently tracing the outlines of the dolphin's wave, and listened to the gentle trickle of the water. Everything was so intricate and well carved.

"Exquisite, isn't it?"

Roxas turned around and nodded. "Yeah it is. You must make a lot of money."

A slight smile, "I do."

The smile made Roxas shiver, but he forced a smile back.

"Come; let me show you we're you'll be sleeping." Sephiroth walked around the fountain and headed toward a tall, white staircase leading up to the second floor.

Roxas hesitated for a moment before following the silver haired man up the stairs and left down the hall. His room was the third door on the left.

Sephiroth opened the door to reveal a big, but comfortable looking room with white walls and thick blue carpet that sunk down slightly when Roxas stepped on it. A king sized bed rested in the middle of the room, and on the bed was a puffy blue comforter with two equally puffy pillows at the head of the bed, the pillow cases matching the comforter. On the other side of the room was a fireplace, its screen door was trimmed in gold. Nothing was on the mantel, but that would change once Roxas unpacked.

"I was told you like the color blue." Sephiroth said, breaking Roxas out of his reverie.

"Uh…huh? Oh, uh yeah…thanks…"

Roxas's sneakers sunk down in the carpet as he walked over to a window looking out into the backyard. The view was spectacular, healthy green grass with big shady trees accompanied by a few flowers planted beneath them. A red-breasted robin chirped as it flew from a top branch down to the ground to search for worms. It was definitely prettier than what he had to look at back at the orphanage which were old buildings and the busy road. A light breeze blew in moving the curtains around Roxas and gently played with his hair. He moved a little closer to the window, pressing his palms against the glass and peered down, eyes growing bigger.

"You have a pool…?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Why of course. Every house around here has one."

"Cool…" Roxas stared down at the clear blue water and the red cobblestone perimeter surrounding the outside of the pool. He could just see the thin outline of a pool chair, but it was too far off to the side to examine fully. He smiled sadly, thinking about his brothers knowing they would enjoy it here. Especially Sora, he could easily picture the erratic sixteen year old doing cannon balls or playing Marco Polo, while Cloud would lay back in the pool chair trying to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Sephiroth watched the boy and smirked a little. It seemed his nervousness was almost gone. He just had to wait a little while until he gained Roxas's trust, and then he would take full advantage of the boy he now legally owned. "You may unpack and wash up then join me down in the dining room for supper." He told Roxas and set the duffel bag he carried in down on the floor before leaving.

Roxas turned around and sighed. "Maybe this won't be so bad…" He muttered, walking over to duffel bag and putting both of them on the bed. He unzipped the first duffel bag, pulled out his clothes, and turned around to look for a dresser. He spotted it against the wall opposite to the window and brought his clothes over to it. His shirts went in the first drawer, pants in the second, and pajamas and boxers in the third. After he finished unpacking, making sure to place a worn, shadow heartless plushy on the bed against the pillows he walked out of the room and stood in the hallway uncertainly.

Where was the bathroom?

Roxas looked around, noting a bunch of closed doors as he slowly walked down the hallway, looking for anything that might give him a clue as to which door belonged to the bathroom. There had to be close to ten doors at least lining either side of the hall, marking the entrance to each room. He tried every single one and when he discovered all of them were locked, he started to feel uneasy and wrapped his arms around his body suddenly feeling cold due to the intense chill that ran up his spine. "It's almost like he's…hiding something he doesn't want anyone to see…" He said quietly. He didn't like the silence and preferred his own voice over it. He finally reached the door at the end of the hall and glanced over his shoulder once as he reluctantly turned the knob, half expecting it to be locked. But it wasn't. The door squeaked softly and he peered inside, seeing only darkness. Instinct taking over, he groped around on the wall until his fingers felt a switch. He flicked it and the room was instantly bathed in light. Roxas squinted while his eyes adjusted to the sudden change then slowly took in his surroundings. He found the bathroom, and it was just like the rest of the house. It was big and fancy; everything was gold and white, the sink, the toilet, the shower, even the taps on the whirlpool. Roxas blinked, doing a double take.

"Oh my God, he has a whirlpool too? Geez…" His nervousness was forgotten for the moment as he explored the bathroom, testing the taps on the sink and was amazed at the steady flow of water. He was used to a facet that spurt the water at you once it hit full pressure. This was definitely a change, and a good one at that. He looked up at a gold trimmed mirror above the sink and smiled, thinking of Sora again, picturing the spiky brown hair and cheesy grin his brother always gave people. He stared at the mirror for a moment longer before letting out a sigh and turned on the taps, cupping his hand under the facet and holding the clear, warm water in his palms before lifting his hands to his face and splashing it. The warm water was refreshing and it felt good to wash his face free of the dirty tracks left by his tears from crying earlier. When he was done, Roxas looked around for a towel and saw one hanging from a gold towel rack nailed into the wall next to the toilet. He grabbed the towel and rubbed at his face, feeling a lot better now that it was clean. He put the towel back and headed for the door, all set to go downstairs. His hand reached out to grab the door knob but he stopped.

Should he really go down and join Sephiroth?

Something deep down was against that notion, and that something was gnawing quite hard. Even though Roxas thought the place was comfortable and nice, that little gut feeling still told him to not let his guard down, that there was something about that man that just couldn't be trusted.

He took a deep breath and swallowed, deciding he had to face Sephiroth again sometime before the night was out, so he made his way out and down the steep staircase. He didn't have to wander far to find the dining room for he simply followed the delicious smells coming from it. The dining room was absolutely stunning, a big room with the same polished wood floor as the main hall. The walls were long strips of polished wood and the ceiling was white with a small, electric chandelier hanging over a long, wooden table, a white table cloth draped over it. Many different dishes of food were arranged along the table's length, but two plates were at both ends of the table. Sephiroth was already seated at one end and he looked up when Roxas walked in.

"I hope you're hungry." Sephiroth said as Roxas slowly walked over and sort of hovered by the other end of the table before finally pulling out the chair and sitting down.

"This looks…great, thanks…" Roxas mumbled, picking up a roll and slicing his knife through the little plate of butter.

"Mm." Sephiroth delicately lifted his fork to his mouth and slipped it inside, chewing some vegetables slowly. Once he swallowed, he lifted a napkin to his lips and dabbed at them.

Roxas kept his eyes lowered, feeling awkward, but as he bit into the roll, he didn't have to worry about making up an excuse for not making any eye contact or conversation. The roll was so soft and warm. It was the best he ever tasted.

They continued to eat in silence, each enjoying it for their own reasons. Sephiroth didn't really have much to say and he certainly didn't really care all that much about the boy's social life or school. Roxas wasn't talking because the food kept his mouth occupied.

Sephiroth watched Roxas eat and his abnormal green eyes watched Roxas' every movement. The way his arm dipped down to gather more food on his fork, the way his tongue traced his lips after he was done chewing, the way his sapphire eyes lit up with each new flavor that hit his taste buds. The boy was being a tease and he was completely unaware of it. Sephiroth could hardly wait until Roxas was more trusting, and then when that night would come, oh God, he was sure that the sex would be the best he'd ever had.

_Soon, Roxas, soon._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and have a nice day. ^^ Haha, what I mean is let me know what you think, if anyone seemed too OoC, or if it was stupid. Anything. Feedback is always helpful. ^^


End file.
